Flat panel displays can be fabricated using many techniques. Typical embodiments are disclosed in Liquid Crystal Flat Panel Displays by William C. O'Mara (Chapman & Hall, New York, 1993), and other similar publications. These displays use transparent glass plates as substrates, and electrical traces are sputtered in a pattern of parallel lines that form a first set of conductive traces. A transparent conductor such as Indium Tin Oxide is sputtered over the traces to disperse an electrical charge across transparent areas not blocked by the traces. A second substrate is similarly coated with a set of traces having a transparent conductive layer. Layers are applied over the substrates and patterned to orient liquid crystals in twisted nematic (TN) or super-twisted-nematic (STN) configurations. The two substrates are spaced apart and the space between the two substrates is filled with a liquid crystal material. Pairs of conductors from either set are selected and energized to alter the polarization properties of the liquid crystal material. A pair of polarizers on each side of the liquid crystal allow light to pass through the assembly or to be absorbed by the second polarizer when the liquid crystal is activated. The patterning of the transparent conductors is done by photoresist exposure, development, and etching, and is generally done on glass substrates. The entire process of building a liquid crystal display is complex, tedious and expensive.